A Sam Winchester Story
by SLPikachu
Summary: Sam quits hunting and goes back to school. Soon he starts a family of his own. One day, after missing for almost 13 years, Dean shows up on his doorstep. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester wanted to end the hunting trips, once and for all. His brother, Dean was back from purgatory, the world was safe again, so before anything else could happen, Sam finally quit hunting. He went back to school and finished his law degree.

While on his way to school, every morning, Sam would stop in the local coffee shop and grab a cup of coffee, and every time, he would see the same girl at the register. They would chat for a few moments while Sam waited for his coffee. Sam soon realized that he was falling for her.

Her name was Mariah Turner. She was two years older than Sam was. She grew up in several foster homes, never knowing who her real parents were. She had the same color hair as Sam, and her eyes were brown.

After a month and a half, Sam finally got up the courage to ask Mariah out on a date.

Mariah accepted.

Sam took her to see a movie, and then they went out to eat. They dated for months while Sam finished school. Shortly after he graduated and started working, Sam proposed to Mariah, who gladly accepted. They had a small, private wedding with all of Mariah's friends and family there. Sam tried calling Dean to come and be his best man, but Dean wasn't answering his cell phone. It devastated Sam that his brother wasn't there, but figured he was busy on a job and hoped he was alright.

Sam and Mariah got an apartment together. Mariah continued working at the coffee shop while Sam worked as a lawyer, becoming the best one in the business. Sam was a natural and knew what he was doing.

A couple years came and went, and soon, Sam's son was born. Mariah let him name the boy, so Sam named him, Jonathan Dean Winchester. Jonathan looked so much like his father, but as he got older, his parents learned that he was just like his uncle Dean. When he was three years old, Jonathan tried to flirt with a four-year-old and her young mother when Mariah took him to the park, one day. Yes, already the kid liked girls and he hasn't even started school yet.

Sam was enjoying the life he was starting. No hunting, burning bones, hell, angels, nothing. Nada. Lucifer hasn't made a sound, either. And if things couldn't get any better, when Jonathan just turned four, Mariah found out she was five weeks pregnant. To say Sam was excited was an understatement. If he had another son, Sam could teach his boys to look out for one another like him and Dean did. Though, he would gladly take a girl, too. It would be nice having a little princess wrapped around his finger.

Sam soon learned a few months from then that it was indeed a girl. Even though they were having a girl, Mariah still did not want to name their child. Sam decided on the name, Mary Joanne Winchester. After Mary was born and grew, Sam saw that she also looked like him, and acted like him, too. He saw it was easier to teach her then it was to teach Jonathan. Normal kid stuff, like reading, shapes, colors, numbers, etc.

When Mary was three, Sam realized it was time for a move. But, he dropped the idea when he woke one morning to find Mariah gone. He quickly got out of bed and checked throughout the apartment.

Mariah was gone and Sam became a single father. He filed a missing person report but she was never found. It broke his heart so much. Sam wanted to fall into a deep depression, but knew he had to stay strong for his kids. He began to notice that Mariah being gone also affected them, too. Mary, who was outgoing and polite to all she met was now quiet and closed in.

Jonathan was getting into more and more trouble every day, in school. He picked fights with not only other kids, but with his teachers, as well. Sam tried getting him to talk about how he felt, but Jonathan refused. It got to where groundings and even spankings didn't faze him.

One day, after picking his son up, an hour early from school, he went into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. He was at his wits end with the boy. He never remembered Dean being this bad as a kid. Sam hugged his pillow to him. He heard the floor creak, making him look back to see his daughter standing at the foot of the queen-sized bed. She was crying softly to herself.

Sam sat up, putting his feet on the floor. He held his arms out, inviting the three and a half-year-old over. The little girl walked around the bed and into her father's arms. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked, holding her.

"Jon said it was my fault Mommy left us," she sniffed.

"No, sweetheart," Sam told her, "it wasn't your fault."

"Did Mommy love me?"

"Yes, she loved you and your brother," he said.

"Then why would she leave?"

"I don't know, but I will try to find her. Okay?" Sam held his cheek against the top of Mary's head. He tried to think if there were any clues prior to Mariah leaving. Was she unhappy? Scared? Confused? He never neglected his family. Sam worked the usual nine to five, being home in time to help Jonathan with his homework before they sat down to dinner. Sam would ask how everyone's day was and would help Mariah clean up, sometimes offering to do it all while she rested. Then he would play with the kids before getting them ready for bed. Ending the night, Sam and Mariah would sit on the couch in each other's arms and watch whatever was on TV, which was usually the news. Occasionally, they'd watch _King of Queens_. Sam always showed his love towards her and Mariah did the same. Though, now that he thought about it, very rarely he saw Mariah interact with their kids. In fact, when he became a single father, it really didn't feel any different than when she was there. _I took care of the kids. I was there for the laughs and tears. _Sam bolted his head up. _I named them, both!_ He then realized, Mariah never actually showed any assertion that she wanted any children. Married, but not with children.

With that thought in mind, Sam hugged his daughter tighter.

There was a knock on the front door and a few seconds later, Jonathan yelled, "Dad, some guy is at the door!"

Sam stood up, picking Mary up, into his arms. He left the only bedroom and headed for the front door, looking in the peep hole first.

Jonathan was looking out the window at him. "I like his jacket," the boy said.

Sam could not believe who it was. He unlocked the door and threw it open. "Dean?"

His brother grinned, "Hey, Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 2

Sam could not believe his older brother found him so easily when it took Sam several years to find Dean. Don't get him wrong, Sam was glad Dean was back, but usually when Dean showed up was to talk Sam into helping him on a job, and that time was no different.

"I got every one of your messages," Dean was telling Sam. "The one about your wedding, I got too late though. I wished I could have been there."

"Same here," said Sam, softly. They were sitting on the couch, talking. Mary sat sideways in her father's lap, leaning against him.

"Your kids look just like you," Dean kept glancing at his niece and nephew.

Jonathan was slouched on the smaller couch. He was supposed to be sitting there thinking about the fight he had gotten in at school. "Dad, can I get out now?" he whined.

"Have you thought about the reason you're sitting there?" Sam asked of his son.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine, you can get out. What should your punishment be for fighting and getting suspended from school again?"

Jonathan was now halfway off the couch, putting his socked feet on the edge of the coffee table. "Ummmm…no brushing my teeth for a week," he finally said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nice try, Jon," Sam told him, "but no. Would you like to try again or should I choose?"

Dean looked at his younger brother, "You let them decide their punishment?"

Sam nodded at him. "Let's them have a say in things. If they don't take it seriously, than I choose." He turned back to Jonathan. "What's it gonna be, Jon."

Jonathan moaned loudly before he said, "No TV until I go back to school."

"And that includes your Xbox, as well," Sam added.

The boy sat up. "That's not fair, I said TV!"

"Do you use a TV to play?" Sam asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, but I'm not watching it, I'm playing."

"Jon, I'm not going to argue with you. No TV and no Xbox, plain and simple," Sam stopped it before an argument started.

Jonathan stood up. "Mom wouldn't take my Xbox!" With that, he stormed to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Sam tilted his head back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Dean continued to watch his brother. "You just gonna let your son talk to you like that?" he asked.

"Dude, don't start," Sam looked over at his brother.

Dean shrugged, "Start what?"

"Coming in and telling me what I should do. Why are you here, Dean?"

"What, I can't come visit my brother and his family?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Dean, I have been trying to call you for the past eight years and you never return my calls," said Sam. "Now, you show up out of nowhere?"

Dean looked around the apartment. "I uh, been in town for the past few months. Just recently heard you lived here, yesterday."

Sam shrugged. "Okay."

"I've been trying to take down a witch." Dean looked at his brother. "Sam, I need your help."

"Dean, I told you before, I'm done with all that," Sam told him.

"Please, Sam," he pleaded.

"You fought plenty of witches on your own, before, why do you need me?" Sam suddenly realized Mary was still in the room. He tried his best to keep his past behind him. Sam did not want his children involved with hunting or anything supernatural. "Mary, can you go play in our room?" he asked the little girl.

"No, Jon won't me in," she replied.

"Yes, he will," Sam told her. "Now go, please. Tell Jon I said to let you in."

Mary gave her father a quick hug before sliding down off his lap. She hated leaving her father's side, especially after her mother left. Sam noticed, too. Mary had told him that she didn't want to lose him like she lost her mother. Sam understood.

When Mary was gone and the bedroom door was shut, Sam spoke, "I can't help you, anymore, Dean. That part of my life is over."

"I can't do this alone, Sam," said Dean. "Believe me, I tried. It's great you started your own family and started a life of your own, but can't you do this just one more time?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. If I do it one more time, I might get sucked in again. I'm not taking that chance."

Dean stood up, walking towards the entertainment center. He took a deep breath, letting it out before turning around. "You always say you're never doing this again." Dean shrugged. "Once I leave, I'll get a call from you saying, you want in. So just do it already."

"Not this time. I may want to, but I have two children in the other room that will remind me not to give in."

"They'll be okay, Sam," said Dean.

Sam shot up from the couch. "You do not know them, Dean," he yelled at his brother, with his right arm out, pointing at the bedroom door. "You don't know how much they're hurting, right now because their mother walked out on us. Jonathan won't talk to me, alright, and picks fights with anyone who crosses his path. My sweet little Mary who used to greet everyone with a smile won't even utter a word unless spoken to first. She won't leave my side in fear of me leaving her, too."

"They're Winchesters, aren't they?" Dean shot back. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but they're gonna have to get used to it. The family curse always finds us."

"Not if I can help it," said Sam. "It's over."

Dean shrugged, "Just watch, Sam, and don't come crying to me when it happens, either."

"You know what, Dean," Sam told him. "You're being a real dick, right now. I told you my decision, now can you please just drop it?"

Dean stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Fine." He headed past Sam for the door. "I guess I'll figure something else out on stopping this "Mariah-Witch-Bitch" and you can continue with your prefect life." Dean yanked the door open.

Sam spun around at Dean's last words. "What did you just say?" He could not, did not want to admit to what he thought he heard Dean say.

Dean looked back at him, "Don't worry, Sam. I'll take care of it." With that, Dean stepped out, pulling the door shut.

Sam quickly hurried after him, seeing Dean go down the stairs and walk towards the Impala. _No, it couldn't be the same Mariah. Could it? _He thought to himself. Did he marry a witch? Could that be possible?

Sam placed his arms on the railing, laying his forehead on top. "This cannot be happening," he told himself, out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 3

Sam stared at his food as him and the kids sat at the kitchen table. Dinner was in silence that night. He kept moving his food around with his fork, until finally a meat ball rolled off his plate and onto the floor. Sam didn't notice though.

Mary did. She watched it roll underneath the table. Lifting her head back up, she told her father, "Daddy, you dropped your food on the floor."

Sam did not hear her. He was still thinking about what Dean had said. Surely there were tons of Mariahs in the world. It couldn't be his Mariah. Could it?

Mary got up, onto her legs to reach over, and tap her father's arm. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." She kept it up, trying to get his attention. It got on Jonathan's nerves.

"Can you shut up, idiot?" he yelled at his sister.

Mary was an oversensitive child, who cried very easily. It was usually her big brother who made her cry, most of the time. When Jonathan yelled at her and called her an idiot, Mary teared up. The yelling also snapped Sam out of his thoughts.

"Jonathan Dean Winchester!" Sam snapped at his first-born. "We do not yell at the table, and we do not call each other names. Understood?"

Jonathan did not answer his father. He sat there, giving his food an angry look.

Sam took ahold of his chin, making Jonathan look at him. "Did you hear a word I said?"

The boy nodded.

Sam released his hand from Jonathan's chin. "What did I say then?"

Jonathan repeated what his father had told him before Sam told him to apologize to his sister. "No," said Jonathan.

"Are you allowed to tell me no when I tell you to do something?" Sam asked of him.

Jonathan grunted, loudly.

"I am not in the mood to put up with this tonight, Jonathan," he told him. "Either apologize to your sister or you can go to bed."

"I didn't ask for a sister, I wanted a brother!" It was true, when Mariah found out she was pregnant and was expecting number two, Jonathan had insisted on a brother. Even though Sam explained to him that it didn't work that way, he still insisted. He was very disappointed when they found out he was getting a little sister instead. Then, of course it got worse when Mariah left and the sibling rivalry grew. On Jonathan's side, anyway.

Sam did not want to argue with his son, especially not tonight. He knew his son was strong-willed and short-tempered even though it frustrated him. Sam was proud that Jonathan was strong-willed but there was a time and place for it, and at the moment was not the time. "Jonathan Dean, you have five seconds to apologize to your sister or you will go to bed, and please stop picking your feet at the dinner table."

Jonathan knew his father was a neat-freak, and enjoyed doing things that bothered him. He had picked up his left foot on the chair, with his knee against his chest and started messing with a scab that was on top of his foot. He ignored his father and continued, eventually peeling the scab off.

Sam dropped his face into his left hand. He stood up and went over to the junk drawer, where he took out a Band-Aid. Sam peeled it open and tore off a paper towel from the hanging row, taking it over to the table. He pulled his chair closer to Jonathan and wiped away the blood that was starting to slide down his foot. "You're really starting to test my patience, Jonathan," Sam told him as he tended to Jonathan's foot. "I'm tired of arguing with you, every night. I don't want to have a repeat of last Sunday, okay? Please don't make me do that again."

Jonathan just sat there with his arms folded, firmly.

"I miss the old Jonathan," Sam continued, once he had the Band-Aid on. "What happened to my sweet, obnoxious, flirting, little boy? I missed the jokes you would tell every night at dinner." He reached over to run his hand through Jonathan's messy, brown hair.

Jonathan pulled away.

Sam let out a sigh. "One more chance, can you please tell your sister, you're sorry?"

He shook his head, staring at his food again.

"Then go to bed," Sam told him.

"Uh huh," replied Jonathan.

Sam moved closer to look Jonathan in the eye. "If you don't apologize to your sister, then go get ready for bed," he told him, sternly as Mary was trying to get his attention. To her: "In a minute, Mary. I'm talking with your brother." He returned his gaze back to his son. "Get moving, young man."

Jonathan grunted again. Sam shot up from his seat and grabbed him by the arm. Jonathan fought back until Sam picked him up under his arm, carrying him to their room where Sam dropped him onto the bottom bunk.

"I don't understand why you have to act this way," Sam shrugged. "I'm tired of it."

Jonathan sat up, sitting on the edge. "I'm not going to bed!"

"You get out of bed, Jonathan Dean, and I'll spank your bottom," he threatened. "Do I make myself clear?"

Of course, Jonathan had to test his father, even though he knew his father would do it. Sam would never abuse his children and knew what was too far. His father loved him and Dean, but when they got in trouble, they knew the belt would come off. Sam, on the other hand, drew the line there and only used his hand on their clothed bottom. So far, he only had to use it on Mary once and it was one swat. With Jonathan, he lost count. Sam sometimes wondered if he should call that _Nanny 911_ show for his son, then remembered he hated when someone tried to question his parenting.

Jonathan stood there, looking up at his father. His arms were folded across his chest.

"Jonathan Dean, get in bed now," Sam ordered.

Jonathan shook his head.

"I mean it, Jonathan," he warned.

"I'm never going to bed ever again!" Jonathan stomped his foot.

"You will be very tired," Sam shrugged, as his hands were on his sides.

"I never get tired!"

"Jonathan, please just do as I say. Just go to bed, I don't care if you fall asleep or not," he finally sighed.

"No, I'm not listening to you," Jonathan told his father.

"Until you are eighteen years old, you have to listen to me. Understand?" Sam said.

"Nah uh."

"Yes, Jonathan," he said. "I am your father, and you are my son."

Suddenly, Jonathan just blurted out, "You don't even care!"

Sam was taken aback by his son's outburst. He couldn't believe his son would say something like that. He loved his children, and cared very much for them. "What do you mean, I don't care?" he asked Jonathan.

"You didn't stop that guy when he said he was going after Mom," Jonathan blurted out, again. "I thought you loved Mom, why did you let him call her names?"

Sam stared at his son. "Were you listening to our conversation?" he asked.

"I wanted to know why Mary had to come in, too, so I laid on the floor, by the door and listened to you."

Sam walked back, running his hands through his hair before turning around. "You know not to eavesdrop on adult conversations, Jonathan," he reminded him. "There are stuff I never want you and Mary to find out about."

"Why not," Jonathan demanded, "is it about Mom?"

"No…" he sighed. "Look, I want to give you something I never had as a kid, and that's a decent childhood. Do you think I had as many things as you and your sister do now?" Sam lowered his voice. "I just want you to be happy, Jon. Yes, it hurts that your mother left us. I'm searching as best as I can for her. I want her back as much as you do, trust me."

Sam noticed that Jonathan's arms were loosening up. His eyes filled with tears and for the first time in a long time, Jonathan began to cry. Sam sat on the foot of his bed and pulled his son in for a hug. It surprised him when Jonathan latched on, putting his arms around his father's neck and cried on his shoulder.

Sam hugged his son, rubbing his back. "I'm going to try everything I can to find your mom, okay?" he told him, softly.

Jonathan nodded from his shoulder, eventually crying himself to sleep. Sam lifted him up and carried him over to his bed, laying him down. He covered Jonathan up, with his _Spiderman_ comforter and left the room, turning the light off and leaving the door open a bit. Sam always did that since his kids were born. In fact, he was a nervous wreck the whole time when he was talking with Dean, with having the door closed all the way.

Sam returned to the kitchen/dining/living room to see an old friend waiting for him, with Mary. "Cas?" he asked, surprised.

"Hello, Sam," the angel smiled at him. "Hope you don't mind. Mary here said there was extra spaghetti and I always wanted to try it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 4

Sam looked around the fridge for a beer. After having two people, well a person and an angel, he hasn't seen in almost a decade show up, out of nowhere, he thought he needed it. As he looked around, Sam noticed a child's sand pail filled with mud on the very bottom shelf. It was brown and hard, because of the temperature of the fridge.

Sam took it out, turning around to look at his daughter. "Mary, I know you love making mud pies, but you can't bring it in with you. Mud, dirt, and sand belong outside. Okay?" he told her. "Can you set it outside on the patio?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said, sliding down from the chair. When Mary walked over to take the pail from him, she said in a low voice, "You never said you were friends with angels, Daddy."

Sam forced a smile for his little girl, "It slipped my mind."

Mary took the pail to the front door and opened it. She set it on the center of the welcome mat.

Sam watched her. "Not right outside the door, we walk there," he told her, his right hand still on top of the fridge door.

Mary turned to look at her father with a frightened look on her face. "But it's dark out there," she whimpered.

Sam walked over, letting the fridge door shut, and flipped on the porch light for her. "There, is that better?" he asked.

"A little," she replied.

"I'm right here watching you," assured Sam. "Nothing will happen. Do you trust me?"

Mary nodded up at him.

Sam always asked his children that. He wanted Mary and Jonathan to come to him for anything, and believe that, too. That as long as he was around, nothing could harm them. One could say, Sam was an overly, protective father though he would never admit it. He got on Dean's case when he treated Lisa and Ben like the way their father treated them, now Sam was basically doing the same.

Castiel cleared his throat.

Sam had almost forgotten about the angel. "Yeah, Cas?" he asked, not taking his eye off of Mary as she carried her pail over to her play kitchen and set it in the plastic sink.

I spoke to Dean, a bit ago," the angel began. "He said you weren't going to help."

When Mary came back in, Sam shut and locked the front door, including the deadbolt, for the night. "Uh, Cas, I really don't want to talk about this while my daughter is in the room, and she still needs to finish eating. If you can wait until I put her to bed, that would be great."

Castiel looked up at him, strangely. "Why?" he asked.

"My kids don't know about my past, and I would like to keep it that way," said Sam.

Castiel glanced down, then back up at him. "I understand." He looked around the apartment. "Nice place you got here."

"Uh, thanks," Sam replied. "I try to keep it clean around here."

Mary climbed back up, onto her chair. She sat on her legs, picking up her fork. "What does God look like?" she asked Castiel.

"I wouldn't be able to describe Him, even if I tried. God is the most incredible sight one can ever see," he explained to her.

"Oh." Mary took a bite of her spaghetti. "How come you're wearing a raincoat? It's not raining, and you are inside."

Sam couldn't help but smile at his daughter as he finally was able to pop open a bottle of beer. "Mary is very inquisitive," he told Castiel.

"I see that," Castiel replied before answering the little girl. "It's part of my vessel."

"What's that?" she asked.

"When I am down here, on Earth, I have to use a person's body," he continued to explain.

"Why?"

"Because no human can see my true form."

"Why?" Mary repeated.

Castiel sighed, a little before responding, "Because no one can see anything from Heaven before it's their time."

"How come?" she continued to ask.

Sam, who had been leaning against the breakfast counter, on his right arm, walked over to his daughter to kiss the top of her head. "Okay Mary, I think it's time for your bath and to get ready for bed," he couldn't help but laugh.

"But what about desert?" she asked her father. "You said there was pie."

Sam forgot he had told Mary they could eat desert after dinner. So many things had happened just in the afternoon that he couldn't wait until his head hit his pillow. With Mary though, there was no forgetting when it came to pie. That was the one and only thing, so far, in her of Dean. Yes, the love of pie. In fact, Mary had proclaimed, she didn't want a cake that year for her birthday, she wanted a pie instead.

"You can have a small slice after your bath, how's that?" he asked.

"Okay," Mary smiled. She then pointed her finger up, at him. "But don't forget, Daddy."

"When have I ever forgotten?" he smiled, before touching his forehead to hers.

Mary laughed.

Castiel watched from his seat. "She's like a miniature version of Dean," he said.

"Wait until you meet her older brother, Jonathan is a lot like Dean," Sam told him. "I'll be right back."

Castiel nodded.

Sam led his daughter down the short hallway to the bathroom, turning on the light. He kneeled on one knee beside the bathtub, to turn on the water, making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. Mary started to undress, starting with her shorts she inherited from her brother.

Even though Mary liked some girl stuff, she turned out to be a tomboy. She hated dresses and skirts, but loved athletic shorts. The only girl shirt Mary would wear, was the T-shirt kind. Sam found it odd that she loved mud _and_ Disney princesses. Her dolls didn't play tea parties and dress-up, either, they fought. It had seemed that Mary's babysitter brought Lara Croft one day and watched it while she was watching Mary. That was pretty much how Mary became a tomboy. Now, she runs around the apartment, pretending she was on adventures. Sam had to banish it to the patio when Mary broke her mother's favorite vase she had left behind and also how she got her first and only spanking so far, from her father.

After Sam gave her a bath, he let her play for ten minutes with her bath toys. He ended up getting splashed and reminded her to keep the water inside the bathtub. Eventually, Sam pulled her _My Little Pony_ towel off the rack, next to Jonathan's _Spiderman_ towel, and wrapped her up in it, lifting her out of the tub.

"Daddy," she said as he dried her hair with the towel.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Is Mommy a witch?"

Sam stopped and stared at his daughter. Finally he said, "Were you eavesdropping, too?"

Mary looked down, sad that she may have disappointed her father.

Sam still held the towel on her head. "If you tell the truth, you won't be in trouble," he told her.

"Jon was doing it, so I did it."

"Mary, you know you never eavesdrop on an adult's conversation." Sam told her the same thing he told Jonathan as he finished drying her off and helped her get dressed into her _My Little Pony_ pink pajamas.

"Didn't Grandpa love you?" she asked, afterwards as Sam pulled down her shirt.

"Oh yes, Grandpa loved us," Sam told her. "He had to do some difficult things just so your uncle Dean and I could be safe. Grandpa made a lot of sacrifices to where we hardly saw him."

"Where was he?" Mary continued to ask.

Sam thought of something to say, quick. "Uh, he's worked all the time. More than I do now."

"I would be really sad if you worked all the time, Daddy," Mary told her father. "I would miss you a lot."

Sam had to smile at that. "I'd miss you guys, too."

"When will Uncle Dean come back?" Mary changed the subject. "I didn't get to show him my room and my toys."

Sam looked at her, sadly. He hoped he didn't run Dean off to the point he would never visit. Sam wanted Dean in his kids' lives. Jonathan loved cars, something Sam knew nothing about. It would be great if Dean could teach Jonathan a thing or two. Mary, well, there wasn't really anything she had in common with her uncle, except pie.

A knock on the front door interrupted Sam's thoughts. He looked at his silver watch he had set on the bathroom sink before he filled the tub with water. Mariah had given it to him for a graduation present. _7:45_, it read. _Who could be here at this hour?_ He thought to himself. Sam stood up, hanging the towel back on the rack before going to see who was at the door.

When Sam opened the door, he saw his brother standing there again.

"It finally happened," he said. "My credit card was declined. Mind if I crash on your couch for a few nights?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 5

Sam served his daughter first so she could eat and go to bed. She picked up the fork and dug into the pie. Dean nodded at her after she took the first bite.

"Is that good?" he asked her.

Mary nodded.

Sam smiled over at her as he cut Dean's slice, "Tell your uncle what your favorite food is, princess."

Mary pointed at her pie slice.

"You like pie, huh," Dean smirked.

She nodded.

"You're not talking now?" Sam asked of his daughter. "You were talking up a storm to Cas earlier."

"What, you think you're too good to talk to your ol'uncle Dean?" Dean joked, playfully, making Mary tear up. She slid down from her chair that Sam had been sitting on at dinner since Dean had took hers, and hurried over to bury her face in Sam's leg.

"What did I do?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam put the butter knife down he was using and picked Mary up. "Mary is very oversensitive, Dean. You have to be careful when you joke with her," he explained as he rubbed her back. To Mary, he said, "Your uncle didn't mean it, he was just playing around. It's all right." Sam set her back down and told her to finish her desert.

Mary went back over to the table and moved her plate to the chair across from Dean as Sam handed him, his. Sam looked at his daughter, worried. He didn't want his kids to not like their uncle.

Dean, who was leaning back in his chair with his arm across the back of it, leaned forward on his arms. "Hey," he told his niece. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to make you cry, awright? Are we good?"

Mary stared at him then looked up at her father.

"Your uncle is a very nice guy and he really means it," Sam assured her.

Mary just continued eating her slice of pie. Sam touched the top of her head.

Once Mary was finished eating, Sam carried her into their bedroom, where he read her a story before Mary climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and got underneath her _My Little Pony _comforter. Sam stepped up, balancing on one foot, on Jonathan's bunk to kiss her, good night.

"Good night, princess," Sam told her.

Mary hugged him around the head. "Good night, Daddy," she replied. "Don't forget to check underneath the bed and the closet."

"I won't," he assured her and pressed play on her _Spongebob Squarepants_ radio, where the Irish singer, _Eamonn (pronounced Aim-ehn) McCrystal _came on. The soft singing helped Mary fall asleep every night and Sam didn't really like her listening to the "cool" popular singers kids were listening to these days. Sam and Mary researched nice music online once and Eamonn came up and she was instantly hooked. So, Sam bought his CD from his web site and Mary had listened to it, every night since it arrived in the mail.

Dean, who was watching from the doorway, remembered Sam telling him and John to check for the bogeyman when he was her age. He watched as Sam got down on his hands and knees, checking under the bunk bed and under his bed, too.

"No bogeyman?" Mary asked, hugging her stuffed _My Little Pony_ to her.

Sam stood up. "No bogeyman." He checked the closet next. "Not in the closet either." Sam headed for the door, noticing Dean was staring off into space. "You okay?" he asked his brother.

Dean shook it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good night, kiddo."

"Good night, Uncle Dean," Mary replied.

"Hey, she talked to you," Sam smiled. He moved closer and whispered, "That means she likes you."

Dean grinned, "Oh really."

Sam turned out the light, closing the door ajar as the men walked back to the living area. Castiel was still there. Dean slumped down in Sam's recliner, finding the remote halfway in the cushion.

"What kind of TV do you have?" he asked Sam who was getting everyone a beer from the fridge. "Do you get any porn channels?"

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, closing the fridge door. "Dean, I am married with two kids, why the hell would I have porn?"

"I don't know, it seems like you wouldn't have any sexual activity going on since your kids live in there with you," he shrugged.

"I don't think you would enjoy the TV package we have." Sam passed out the beers to Castiel and Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked, taking his.

"Well, since I don't usually watch a lot of TV anymore, and all of Mariah's shows are the public channels, we decided to get the DirecTV family plan. It has a bunch of kid and family channels, along with the home and gardening channels, and the public channels, too." Sam sat on the end of the couch, close to where Dean sat. Castiel still sat at the table. "There's some educational channels, too."

Dean was staring at his little brother in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" he said.

Sam leaned forward to pull out a drawer in the coffee table. "Nope, I figured I don't need it. I mean, what's the point, having a thousand channels when they're never going to get watched. The kids watch it way more than I do, and Mariah watched it, Monday thru Wednesday night for two hours. The girl I hired to watch Mary during the day brings her laptop and watches YouTube while Mary watches cartoons or plays."

Dean was flipping through the channels, seeing for himself. "Not even ESPN?" he asked, looking at a blank screen where it should have been a football game on.

Sam shook his head. "No, I watch football on Fox, NBC, and CBS." Sam found the bottle opener he was looking for and used it to open his beer before handing it to Dean.

Dean took it and opened his beer, then continued flipping through blackness, occasionally finding a channel. Sam was staring at the TV until he finally spoke again. "Dean, is that witch you're hunting really named Mariah?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"You said you have been hunting her for a few months now?"

"What about it?" he said. "I thought you wanted no part of it."

Sam looked over at him. "I don't, it's just…" He paused for a belief moment. "My Mariah has been missing for a few months now."

Dean looked at Sam. "Do you think it's the same Mariah?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sam placed his right foot up on the edge of the coffee table.

"How would you not know if you were married to a witch? Did she seem off in anyway? Did she collect witch stuff?"

"No, she was an ordinary girl," Sam shrugged. "She loved us, or rather me. She didn't really show too much affection to our kids. We never actually talked about having kids, though. They came as a surprise to us."

"Hold on there," Dean cut in. "If she never showed any kind of affection to them, why are your kids miserable without her?"

"She's still their mother," he answered. "She may not have been big on hugs, kisses, stories, and playing, but she was there to bandage a scraped knee or there to give advice. I mean, the kids said they always felt safe when she was around. As if there was an invisible force protecting them. Mary didn't get a fear of the bogeyman until after Mariah left."

Dean took a swig of his beer, staring at the TV. "Did she like to read?" he asked.

Sam took a swig of his. "She had a lock box of a few books her mother left her before she passed away when she was a little girl. Why?"

"Lock box, did you ever think to ask about it?"

"She said it was private stuff. Since I had my secrets, she said I shouldn't prone her to tell me hers."

Dean rubbed his eyes with one hand. He looked up and asked, "Do you have a picture?"

Sam leaned forward and grabbed a framed photo off the center of the coffee table, and handed it to Dean, but not before taking a moment to look at it. He missed Mariah so much. He hadn't felt that way about a girl since Jessica. She was his world. Why couldn't Sam ever catch a break? Mariah was a gorgeous young woman, but always seemed to keep to herself.

Dean took it and looked at it. Castiel stood up and went to have a look, as well. "Yes, it's her alright," Castiel said.

"This girl is the most powerful witch we have ever faced, several people have died because of her," Dean added.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as tears filled his eyes. It was not possible. No way could it be the same person. Sure he wondered if it was, but he never truly thought that. Mariah was the nicest person he knew. She couldn't hurt a fly. He stood up and walked around the couch, towards the bookcase.

Dean set the picture back down. "Sam, I was going to keep persuading you to help, but now that I know, I won't force you anymore. I'll take care of it," he told his little brother.

Sam continued facing away. "No."

"Sam, if she's not stopped, more people could be killed," Castiel stepped in.

"Then I'll find her and talk to her."

Dean sighed. "Look Sam, I know this must be hard, and all, but…"

Sam turned and stared at his brother. Dean was still the same person. "It's always the same with you, isn't it? Every single person has to die, no matter who it is. That is my wife, Dean, the mother of my children!" Sam tried his best to keep his voice down, this time. He didn't want to wake Jonathan and Mary. Sam loved his brother, but there was no way he was letting him kill the woman he loved.

"That's what we do, Sam," said Dean, "We rid the world of monsters."

"Mariah is not a monster, Dean, and when I find her, I'll talk to her, okay. There has to be a reason why she's doing this. Maybe she's being controlled."

Dean didn't want to argue this time. "Fine, you can talk to her. But if Mariah doesn't stop after that, I have no other choice."

A tear fell from Sam's right eye. "No, I'll do it."

Dean and Castiel exchanged looks of shock.

He sniffed back more tears. "Can you guys excuse me?" Sam hurried passed them to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Sam ever catch a break? Why couldn't he just have a normal life? Sam sat down on his bed. The only light was from the full moon, outside. He couldn't stop the tears from coming as he cried silently. Sam tried so hard to give his kids the life he never had. Now, it seemed they too will grow up without a mother. Mary was too young to even remember her mother when she's older. And Jonathan, he was already acting out. What would he do if he knew his mother would possibly die?

It hurt Sam to no end, thinking about these things. His heart felt tired and heavy as he sat there in the dark. He could hear his kids' breathing as they slept soundly, and Mary's music. Sam cried for so long, he eventually cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 6

Jonathan and Mary stood in front of the couch, watching their uncle sleep. Dean was passed out, snoring loudly. His right arm was hanging over the edge of the couch as he lied on his back.

"I say, let's poke him with a stick," said Jonathan, watching his uncle.

"That's mean!" Mary told her big brother.

"Why did Dad let him back in the house anyway?" Jonathan demanded.

"It's Uncle Dean, Jon."

"So, he called Mom names," he said.

"You call me names all the time, and you still live here," Mary pointed out.

Jonathan scowled at his sister. He hated when she pointed out the truth. Him and Mary never really got along since Mary was born. From the day, his parents brought her home, Jonathan despised having a little sister. She took attention away from him, or so he thought. If Jonathan couldn't have a brother, he just wanted to be an only child. He liked girls, just not little sisters, he had to share with.

"I like Uncle Dean, he's nice," said Mary.

"If you like him, then why don't you marry him?" Jonathan mocked his sister.

"That's ew!" she said, making a disgusted face.

"Your face is ew."

"Is not!" Mary argued.

"Is too."

"Is not!" Mary started tearing up. She hit Jonathan in the stomach. Even though it barely hurt, Jonathan got mad and shoved her in return. Mary fell back, hitting the side of her head on the coffee table. The edge was not sharp but it still made a sound and hurt a lot. Mary screamed bloody murder, waking Dean.

He lifted his head and saw his niece sitting on the floor, between the couch and the coffee table. Dean sat up, looking at his nephew. "What the hell happened?"

"You're not my dad," Jonathan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Does it look like I care," he asked. "What happened?"

At that point, Sam came running in, faster than the speed of light. "What happened?" he asked as he scanned the room. Sam saw his daughter on the floor, holding her head. Her face was drenched in tears and she continued to scream at the top of her lungs. If the neighbors weren't up yet, they were now. He hurried over to Mary and scooped her up. Sam moved her hand from her head to look at where she hit it and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no blood.

"Jonathan Dean Winchester, you better start talking!" he roared at his first born. "And I want the whole truth!"

"Mary hit me first," the boy began.

"That is never an excuse, young man. You could have seriously hurt your sister." Sam was the most upset with Jonathan he had ever been. Jonathan had gotten into fights, but no one really got hurt in the end. "What were you thinking, Jonathan?"

Jonathan stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"You better answer your dad, kid," Dean told him.

Jonathan snapped at his uncle, "You don't know us! Stay out of it!"

"Excuse me?" Dean put his feet, firmly on the floor.

"Dean, let me handle it, I got it," Sam told his brother.

"No way am I gonna let some little kid talk to me that way, Sam. Not even one of yours."

"Exactly, he is mine, stay out of it," he said before turning back to his son. "Jonathan, you do not raise your voice to anyone, and I want you to tell both your uncle and your sister, you're sorry. You still haven't apologized for last night, either."

"No!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to," he replied.

"Did I ask if you wanted to?" Sam asked.

Jonathan didn't respond that time. He turned around to go sit on the smaller couch, in front of the window and threw himself down on it. He then brought his feet up, with his heels facing towards him and his arms still folded, resting on his torso.

Sam sat Mary on the couch and walked over to Jonathan. He reached down and tried to pick him up, but Jonathan wouldn't let him. Sam took out his wallet from his back pocket and told Dean there was a McDonalds next door to the complex, handing him a twenty. He also asked Dean to take Mary along.

Dean stared at his brother. "You want…me…to take her?" he stuttered, pointing at Mary.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, you're one of the rare ones I trust with my kids, and it'll do you good."

"Good for what?" he asked.

"To bond, uncle and niece."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" Dean rarely was around kids and when he was, they were usually older. He looked down at his niece. "Should she get dressed first, aren't those pajamas?"

"Right." Sam stood up and led Mary to their bedroom to get her dressed for the day. He explained to her as he helped her change that he fully trusted Dean with her, and that Mary was perfectly safe with him. Mary trusted her father, but it still didn't keep her from being a tiny bit afraid.

Mary came out, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt with a blue and white shark on the front. She also had white tennis shoes on, too. "I'm ready, Uncle Dean," she told her uncle. "Are you?"

Dean was just finishing tying his shoe. "Just about, little one," he said.

"Daddy says I'm safe with you."

Dean straightened out his pant leg before putting it back on the floor. "That's right," he gave her a warm smile.

"You won't let anything happen to me?" she asked.

"Nope."

"If Daddy says so, then it's true."

Dean stood up. "I guess we'll be back in a bit," he told Sam.

Sam nodded then squatted down to Mary's level. "Be good for your uncle and do what he tells you. Okay?" he told her.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied and hugged her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When Dean and Mary were gone, Sam sat on the end of the couch, by the smaller one. "Is having your mother gone really hurting you that much you have to lash out at everyone?" he began, leaning forward with his forearms on his knees.

Jonathan didn't say anything. He didn't even look up.

"I want to help you, Jon," said Sam. "I know you're a great kid and I don't want to see you like this. It's getting worse every day, can you please just talk to me?"

He shook his head.

Sam dropped his face into his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Jonathan was defiantly like his uncle Dean. Sam had lost count how many times he tried getting Dean to talk about his feelings. "You can't keep what's bothering you bottled up inside, buddy," he told him. "Please talk to me."

Jonathan stared at his folded arms, not saying a word.

"You know you tell me anything, right?" Sam asked.

He shook his head.

Sam swallowed hard. Maybe he wasn't the best father he thought he was. He never told his kids they could come talk to him when they needed it. How could something like that slip his mind? He looked down, the n back up at his son. "It's true, buddy. Whatever is on your mind or in your heart, you can tell me. I'm here for you. We're all hurting, not just you." Sam sniffed, trying not to cry. "I miss your mom so much, I wake up every night, feeling around for her."

A tear escaped Jonathan's right eye.

Sam saw it. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mom…"

"Mom what?"

Jonathan sniffed. "Mom… doesn't love us."

"That's not true, your mom loved you very much. You came as a surprise to us, you and your sister, but it's not your fault. We don't love you any less because of it," Sam said.

More tears were falling. "That's not what Mom says," said Jonathan.

Sam looked at his son as if he couldn't believe what he said. "What are you talking, your mom wouldn't say anything like that."

Jonathan put his feet down and sat up. He looked around the apartment as if he was afraid of something. Sam watched him and saw a look of terror in his eyes.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Sam asked him.

He looked back at his father. "She said if I told you, she'd come back and kill me."

"Who?"

This time, Jonathan swallowed hard. "Mom."

Sam shook his head, "This isn't funny, Jonathan. You know your mom would never say that to you."

"It's true, Dad, I swear," he cried. "The night Mom left, something woke me up. I got out of bed and went in here and I saw Mom. She was sitting on the floor right there." Jonathan pointed to the floor beside where Sam sat. "She had candles on the table and she was saying something. I couldn't understand it. There was a hissing sound and Mom said, yes, Dean Winchester must die. I asked what she was doing and she yelled at me." The tears started pouring and Jonathan grabbed his father's neck tightly. "Mom said we were mistakes and that she never loved you. She was just using you to get to Uncle Dean."

Sam stared forward. He knew his son. Jonathan could make up really good stories, but never like this, and it fitted pieces together from what Dean had said the night before. He wrapped his arms around him, tightly.

"Please don't let Mom get me, Dad," he continued. "I told her I wouldn't tell you."

Sam rubbed the back of Jonathan's head as he hugged him, holding his head against his. "I promise, buddy, nothing will happen. Not on my watch."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 7

Dean and Mary walked in the door after walking back from McDonalds. Dean was carrying a large McDonald's paper bag in his left hand. They were laughing.

"You are something, kid," he laughed.

Sam looked back. Him and Jonathan had finally showered and got into fresh clothes, which were jeans and a T-shirt. Now, they were working on homework. Sam was helping him as they had a father/son talk. Sam told him how his brother always looked out for him. It made Jonathan think a lot.

"Food's here," Dean announced, holding the bag up.

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. Dean sat the bag on the table, taking everything out. Sam opened Mary's Sausage McGriddle for her and opened her chocolate milk. "Jon, why don't you take a break and come eat," he told Jonathan.

Jonathan placed his pencil inside his three-ring binder and set it on the couch next to him, before scooting off the couch. He walked over to the table, next to his sister. "Mary," he said.

Mary stuck her tongue out at him.

Sam saw it. "Mary Joanne, where does your tongue belong?" he asked of her.

She was sitting on her legs in the chair next to where her father stood. "In my mouth," she replied.

"Keep it that way," he told her.

Jonathan looked from his father, back to his sister. "I'm sorry for always being mean to you. I'm your big brother, and I should be watching out for you. It's just…I wanted…It's just…" He sighed. "It's hard without Mom here. It's different now. You're still a pain in the butt but…" He smiled. "You're my pain in the butt." At that, Jonathan hugged his little sister.

"Does this mean you won't be mean, now?" she asked him.

"I'll try," he said.

Mary gave her big brother a hug back.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam was proud of the sudden change in his son. It's what he wanted all along. He knew there'd still be more sibling fights, but at least there would be peace, now and then. Sam unwrapped Jonathan's Sausage McGriddle and placed it across from himself, on the table, and opened Jonathan's chocolate milk.

To Dean, Sam asked, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," replied Dean. He turned around, heading for the door again.

Before Sam followed, he told his kids to sit there and eat their food while he went to talk with his brother. When they were outside on the porch, Sam and Dean stood at the railing, keeping their voices down.

"So, what's up?" asked Dean, leaning on his forearms.

Sam drew a long breath before letting it out. "I married a witch." He said.

"Okay, we already figured that out…"

"She was never in love with me, Dean to begin with. She was using me to get to you," said Sam.

Dean stood up straight. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Jonathan caught her in the middle of a spell, the night she left. She made him promise not to tell anyone or she would come back and kill him," explained Sam.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"So, Jonathan knows then?"

Sam slowly slid his hands into his pockets. "No, he didn't know what she was doing. Jon just saw lighted candles and heard hissing noises. He said that someone wants you dead," he said.

"Wow, that's a shocker," Dean said, sarcastically. "Almost everyone we meet wants me dead."

Sam leaned against the railing, backwards. He looked around. "Dean, I'm scared for my kids. Their own mother threatened to kill her own son if he told me or anyone else what he saw." Tears fell from his eyes. "I can't let them go through what we grew up with. No way will I let that happen."

"Like I said, Sammy, they're Winchesters. Winchesters can't escape our family's curse, fear and calamity follow us where ever we go. It's sad, I know, that's why I let Lisa and Ben go, so they wouldn't get hurt again. No matter how hard you try, those kids in there will experience the same damn things. It's only a matter of time," Dean told him.

Sam looked at his brother.

"And don't give me that, _I don't care about my niece and nephew_ crap, either. I do care," Dean continued as if he was reading Sam's thoughts. "Trust me, I wasn't expecting it, but I already love my niece. She's a cute little girl, reminds me of you, actually."

Sam stared forward. "Jonathan reminds me _a lot_ of you, he could basically be your son."

Dean stared forward, too, leaning against the railing. "I would love to have a son, a daughter, even but I can't take that chance."

"It wasn't like we were trying," Sam said. "I had just graduated from law school, and we had just gotten married. We hadn't even talked about it yet. Then one day, Mariah comes to me and says she's pregnant. I admit, I was excited but we were living here and I was still getting my feet wet being a lawyer."

"You never thought of getting a house?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to and I was planning on it. I don't know, ever since Mariah left, I just feel safer having them sleep in the same room as me," he explained.

"What about when they're older? If you had two boys or two girls, you would be okay, but you have a boy and a girl, Sammy," he told him, "No teenaged boy is gonna want to share a room with his little sister. Heck, sometimes I wished I didn't have to share one with you, gassy."

Sam had to smile at that. "I didn't care too much for your snoring either."

Dean laughed, too.

Mary called from inside. "Your food's getting cold, Daddy! Uncle Dean!" she called.

"I know, we're coming, princess!" Sam called back. "I'll call our babysitter and we can go look for Mariah after we eat," he told Dean.

Dean agreed.

Sam was calling their babysitter, Ashley. She was Mariah's friend's younger sister who had just recently graduated high school and was taking college classes online. Even though Mariah was gone, Ashley still stuck around. One she needed a job, and two, she was huge help for Sam. He didn't know anyone else really, and it was hard leaving his kids with just anybody. Sam had to really trust them.

Turned out, though, since Sam had cancelled for today, Ashley had made other plans. She said she could reschedule since she was just hanging out at the mall and seeing a movie with friends, but Sam being the nice guy he was, said to go ahead and carry out the plans she made. He would figure out something.

Both Sam and Dean were on their laptops, at the kitchen table looking up anything they could find that could help them find Mariah. Jonathan sat there, too doing his homework while Mary watched _My Little Pony_ on TV. The men were deep into their research, they didn't notice Castiel pop back in, sitting on the end of the couch.

He watched the show, staring at it as if he was trying to figure it out. "Why is that horse turning that lamp on and off?" Castiel asked, making Sam and Dean look up from their laptops.

Mary was on the opposite side of the couch, with her stuffed pony. "She has to stay in bed until she gets better," she explained.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She hurt her wing."

"Horses don't have wings, they are land mammals," he said.

"What's that?" Mary asked.

"Creatures who live on land," Castiel explained. "Besides, with the weight of a horse, it would be impossible for it to fly."

Mary looked at the angel. "It's a cartoon, my daddy says it's not real."

Castiel blushed as they continued watching it.

Dean cleared his throat, "Cas, you don't have to watch that, you know. Why don't you come help us?"

"This show, it's a very…interesting show," he said, tilting his head.

"How, it's about a bunch of ponies that shoot rainbows out of their asses, or something like that," said Dean.

Sam stared at him. "First of all, what show are you watching, and second, can you not insult my daughter's favorite show when she's in the room?"

"Why did she hide the book?' Castiel asked as they continued watching the show as Sam told Dean, "Hey, maybe Cas can watch the kids." They kept their voices down so Castiel wouldn't hear them.

"You're gonna leave your kids with an angel?" Dean questioned his little brother.

Sam shrugged, "Sure, why not. An angel maybe the safest person to watch them."

"I have never seen Cas around kids."

"Cas can call me if he has any problems, but I doubt there would be," Sam told him.

"Well then, ask," Dean shrugged.

Sam turned in his seat and said, "Hey Cas, we're gonna go check out a few things, do you mind watching the kids while we're gone?"

Castiel kept watching the cartoon. "This horse really wants to read this book."

Sam covered his eyes in his left hand and rubbed them. He stood up and walked over to stand beside the angel. "Cas, we really need to go check out a few things, and we were kind of hoping you could watch the kids for me."

Castiel finally looked up. "You want me to watch the kids, but I'm watching this," he said.

"Well, you still can, I'm sure Mary would enjoy having someone watch it with her," he shrugged.

"Sam, don't encourage him," said Dean.

He ignored his brother. "Please?"

"I was never left alone with children before," the angel admitted. He was looking a little uneasy. Castiel glanced at Mary, then over at Jonathan.

"They are good kids, and Jonathan knows how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so you don't have to worry about lunch. They might need help pouring themselves a glass of milk, though. I just bought a new jug of milk. Please, Cas? I'll make it up to you, if you do."

Castiel looked down. "I uh, guess so," he finally agreed.

"Thank you so much, Cas. Jonathan can't watch TV, so if he finishes his homework, he can read, draw, or play in our room. Do not give them any snacks until after Mary wakes up from her nap, which her naptime is at 12:30, after she eats lunch. If they give you a hard time, you can call me and they should know what to expect when I get home," Sam laid out everything Castiel should know. "Mary, Jonathan, come here so I can talk with you." His kids stood up and went to stand in front of him, where he was sitting in his chair now. "Listen up, I want you two to be on your best behavior and do not give Cas a hard time. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," said Jonathan. Since finally being honest with his father, Jonathan felt a lot better and wanted to be good like he used to be. He knew how much his father loved him and wanted to make it up to him for all the stress he put on his father.

"Yes, Daddy," Mary also said. She was usually pretty good, regardless. Mary didn't like disappointing those she loved, especially her father and hated when he was unhappy or frustrated.

"If you two are good for Cas, I'll take you both out for ice cream when we get back," Dean added, from where he still sat at the table.

The kids cheered, excitedly.

"Just reminding you," Sam told them, "If you go get ice cream, that counts as your snack and you can't have anything else until dinner, so don't be snacking on anything else."

"Okay," they said in union.

"And if I have to come home early before your uncle and I are through with our errands, I will spank you. Understand?" he warned them.

They nodded.

"If Cas calls, someone better be hurt or dying. Understand?" Not that he wanted them to be hurt or dying, he was just reminding them to be good.

They nodded again.

"Come here." Sam pulled both of them into a hug and kissed their cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad," said Jonathan, hugging him back, on the left side.

"Love you, Daddy," said Mary, on the right.

Sam left his cell number with Castiel, and him and Dean headed out the door, bringing their laptops. He locked the front door and followed his brother down the stairs, walking over to where Dean had parked the Impala. They got in, Dean driving of course and pulled from the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 8

Sam was on his laptop as Dean drove. They had spent the last couple of hours, asking friends of Mariah if they heard or knew anything. They all said the same thing: they hadn't seen her in a few months. He was looking through Mariah's friend's list on her Facebook page.

"Look Sam," Dean said as he drove through a green light, "If we keep going down that list, we'll be looking for her for a month."

"Don't worry, Mariah never met seventy percent of these people." Sam was scrolling down the page. "Found her."

Dean asked, "Who?"

"Her best friend, Mariah tells Cindy everything." Sam went to Cindy's page and messaged her to see if she was home. While he waited, his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Castiel."

"Hey, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Sam grew anxious. "What happened? Is the kids okay?"

"They're fine, Mary wants to watch something else and I can't get the TV to work. I think it's broken," Castiel explained. "It's making a loud noise and it's all fuzzy."

Sam blew a sigh of relief and gave a small laugh. "It's not broken, Cas. You just turned the cable box off. Press the white button at the top of the remote, it has the letters, P W R on it."

There was a brief pause before Castiel said, "It's back on."

"Ask Jonathan to show you how to change the channel, he knows. I'll talk to you later." Sam hung up.

Dean drove to another apartment complex under Sam's direction and parked. They got out and walked down a sidewalk. Sam had been there once, but that was it. He had a pretty good memory and found Cindy's apartment. Sam knocked and thirty seconds later, a short, blond young woman appeared.

"Hey Sam," she greeted.

"Hey Cindy," he replied.

"So what brings you here?" Cindy asked in a Southern drawl.

"I was wondering if you seen Mariah, recently?"

Cindy folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe. "No, not in a couple weeks. She hasn't been herself, actually."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Last time I saw her, Mariah was dressed in all black. She always told me black wasn't her color, now all of a sudden she's wearing it," she explained. "I asked about Jon and Mary, too. She got mad and left. Haven't heard anything since. How are they, by the way?"

"They're great," Sam smiled.

Dean jumped in. "So she never told you anything?"

"Like what?"

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I asked but no, which is strange considering she tells me everything. I'm like the sister she never had."

"Well, if you hear anything, can you let me know?" Sam asked. "We would really like to have her home."

"I thought she told you," Cindy said.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Mariah's been seeing someone else," she said.

Sam swallowed. Dean looked up at him and could tell Sam wanted to lose it. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. He was trying to keep his composure. After Jessica, Mariah was the only other one he truly fell in love with. To spend the rest of his life with her. Now that world was shattered.

"Yeah, they met a couple months ago, she said. Said, they had a lot in common, he wasn't interested in children," she shrugged. "Sam, I'm really sorry, I thought you knew."

"No, it's okay, thanks anyway." Sam told her. "I'll see you around." He turned and walked back to the Impala. Sam leaned against the hood, his hands in his jacket pockets.

It felt like his stomach dropped to his feet. He remembered back to when they first met, the smiles they shared as Sam came in for a cup of coffee before his class started. She told him everything, there wasn't a thing Sam didn't know about her. Well, other than the whole 'witch' thing, that is.

Dean walked up, his hands were in his leather jacket pockets. "You okay?" he asked.

"We're still legally married, Dean, and she's seeing another guy. Why can't I ever catch a damn break?" Sam was mostly thinking out loud than talking to his brother. He wasn't sad anymore, Sam was pissed.

Dean looked away, not knowing what to say to make his brother feel better. Sam's cell interrupted their thoughts.

Sam answered it. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's me," Castiel came on the phone. "Jonathan is gone."

Sam stood up straight, fast. "What?"

"Mariah was here," the angel explained. "I don't know what happened, suddenly everything went black, and when I came to, he was gone."

"What about Mary?"

There was a long pause and the sound of a door being opened was heard, followed by Mary's music. "Dimmit! Mary's gone, as well."

Anger rose in Sam.

Dean was getting worried. "What?" he asked. "What's he saying?"

Sam slowly removed the phone from his ear, hanging up. "They're gone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block. **

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 9

Sam and Dean drove around town, doing their usual routine of gathering any information they could find. It felt like old times. They spent several days looking all over town. Sam didn't even want to sleep. He made every second count looking for Mariah so he could get his kids back, and maybe talk her into coming back.

Early one morning, Sam sat at the kitchen table on his laptop, researching witches. He rubbed his right eye, before taking a drink of his coffee. Dean was asleep on the couch. The morning sun was peeking through the partly closed blinds next to where Sam sat.

Mariah never stayed in one place. Just as Sam and Dean tracked her down, Mariah would be gone. Sam was terrified for his kids. He knew Mary must be scared to death, not to mention, confused to why her mother was acting different.

Sam had been sitting at his computer since they got home last night. He finally leaned back against the chair. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes again with one hand before standing up. Sam walked over to the built-in bookcase and picked up a framed family photo from a year ago when everything seemed fine and normal. He stared at it for a long time. Him and Jonathan had on a white collared shirt and tan slacks, Mariah wore a black knee-length skirt and a white blouse, and Mary wore black slacks and a white collared T-shirt. Sam and Mariah were sitting, with the kids in the back. Jonathan was on Sam's side and Mary was on Mariah's side. They also had their arms around the kids.

Even though Mariah was smiling, Sam couldn't help but wonder if she really was happy. Could he have been blind or was Mariah just playing the part. Since Sam was a boy, he dreamed about having a normal life. After Jessica died, he thought he would never find true love. Not until he met her. Mariah listened to him. she showed she really cared about him. Mariah knew just what to say when Sam needed it and it hurt to hear that she had moved on to another man.

And what was she doing with their kids? Was she taking care of them? Were they safe? Mariah never hurt them when she still lived there. He couldn't believe she would do anything now, would she? They were still her kids, too.

Sam was deep in thought he did not hear Castiel appear behind him. "Sam."

Sam startled, quickly turned around to see the angel standing there. He returned the photo to the shelf, next to a framed photo of him, Dean, and their father, John. "Hey Cas," he told him, quietly.

"I thought you should know, I found out where Jon and Mary is," he said.

Sam looked back at him.

"Mariah's got them down in a basement. I can take you there if you like."

Sam's spirits were lifted. He rushed to the couch and shook Dean awake. "Dean, wake up! Cas found the kids! Wake up, Dean!"

Dean sat up. "What?" he asked, groggily and annoyed.

"Cas found the kids!" Sam repeated.

Dean was stunned. "Seriously?" he asked. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

The brothers got prepared before Castiel zapped them to a dimly lit basement. They looked around.

Sam called out, "Jon? Mary? Are you there?"

There was silence for a few seconds before he heard Mary's tiny voice. "Daddy?" A small figure appeared from the shadows, then ran to him. Sam kneeled down, opening his arms out. Mary grabbed a hold of her father's neck.

"I missed you, Daddy," she told him from his shoulder. "Mommy is not the same."

Sam held her, tight. "I know, princess," he said. "Are you alright? Where's your brother?"

"Over here, Dad," came a weak voice.

Sam looked over where the voice came from. "Jon?"

Dean found a light switch and flipped it on. Sam saw Jonathan sitting up against the far wall, beaten, battered, and bruised. He quickly ran to his son, kneeling beside him. "What happened to you?"

"Mom is really mad I told you," Jon said, painfully.

"Did she do this to you?"

Jonathan nodded, slowly.

Tears filled Sam's eyes, his worse fears coming true. Mariah was a whole new person. How could she have done this after all those years? "Did she hurt Mary, too?" he asked him.

"Not like she hurt me," said Jonathan. He tried to sit up more, moaning as he moved. Jonathan's whole face, neck, and arms were covered in bruises. The right side of his face was swollen.

Sam combed his fingers through Jonathan's hair. "I'm so sorry, Jon," he told his son. "I tried so hard to find you two."

"Its okay, Dad," he said. "Its not your fault."

"Yes it is, Jon. I'm your father, I'm supposed to protect you."

Dean was kneeled on Jonathan's other side.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Sam hugged him, careful as to not cause Jonathan any more pain.

Castiel, who had stood a way's away, stepped closer and kneeled in front of Jonathan. He put two fingers to the boy's forehead and in a flash, Jonathan was healed. Sam let go as Jonathan looked at his arms and touched the side of his face.

"Thanks," he told the angel.

Castiel gave the boy a smile. "You're welcome, Jonathan."

"Call me Jon, that's what my friends call me," he smiled in return.

That made Sam smile, too.

Just then, the door at the top of the stairs opened and an angry voice spoke. "What is going on down there?"

Sam stood up immediately. Anger was at record height as he stormed over and up the stairs. Mariah stared at him. "You," she told him.

"Yeah, its me, Mariah," he told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is not the last chapter. There will be another one to wrap the story up. Thanks for reading!**

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 10

Sam glared at the woman he was married to. She surely had changed. Her smooth, brown hair was now a midnight black color and grew pass her shoulders. Mariah wore a long-sleeved blouse, with a matching black skirt. Her lips and fingernails were a bright shade of red.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded.

Sam got to the point. "How could you do this, Mariah?" he asked of her. "How could you leave us? How could you cheat on me, and abuse our son? That's not the woman I married."

Mariah grinned. "You really think I had any love for you?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "It was all an act, Sammy boy. We're not even married."

Sam stepped back, almost falling down the stairs. He caught himself in the nick of time. "Wha…but we were married in a church, by a pastor."

Mariah keeled over in laughter. Sam couldn't understand what was so funny.

She stood up, straight, wiping her right eye with one finger. She stopped suddenly when she saw the seriousness in Sam's eyes. "Oh, you were serious?" she asked.

"Of course I'm serious, Mariah," he told her. "I loved you. I put my whole trust in you, I gave you my whole heart and all you can do is laugh like it's nothing?"

Mariah crossed her arms across her chest. "What I can't believe is how you're supposed to be a hunter, and you never figured out what I was. I didn't think I was that good of an actress."

"So, I guess trying to talk you into coming back is out of the question, right?"

"Ding ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize!" she laughed.

Sam just glared at her. His heart felt like it was ripped apart. He wanted to lose it so much but stayed strong. He had to, for his kids' sake. "What was the point in taking our kids?" he asked of her.

"Well, technically I only wanted Jonathan, stupid name, by the way, but after I took care of that one guy, Mary came out. Once she saw me, she made a beeline for me. I couldn't pry her off me. It was sickening!" Mariah made to act like she wanted to gag, opening her mouth to the floor.

Sam gritted his teeth at Mariah's words. "You are her mother, Mariah. Mary and Jon loved you. Do you even know what we've been through since you left?" he exclaimed. "Mary's quiet and shy now. Jon has been suspended from school several times for fighting. They miss you, I miss you."

Mariah laughed again. "You miss me, huh? Well, I never thought about any of you once. I married you in hopes of your brother would come around, but when I realized he wasn't, I left. Told my boss we were making new plans and while you were asleep, I left. Never imagined Jonny boy would wake up and catch me." She shrugged, "I thought I had him, scared enough to not tell you or his sister, but guess I was wrong. It's his fault he looks that way now."

"How could you be so comfortable with beating our son?" he asked, really pissed off, by now. "And what was your excuse for touching Mary?"

"She never wants to shut up, always asking questions and crying when someone says the tiniest things."

"You know Mary's overly sensitive, Mariah," Sam reminded her.

Meanwhile, Mary was asking Dean to pick her up. She had never seen or heard her parents argue before. Sam and Mariah had, had their disagreements, but they never argued in front of their kids. Sam never wanted that, so they would go into the bedroom and shut the door, or kept their voices down. Mary was terrified as her parents went back and forth.

Dean lifted her up, into his arms and Mary clung to his neck. This was defiantly something new to Dean. He had never held a child before, but somehow it just came naturally to him. Dean comforted his niece as he looked up at his brother and Mariah as they continued. He glanced over at Jonathan, who had latched onto Castiel.

Castiel looked like he was confused. He looked over at Dean as he stood there, with Jonathan's arms around his waist. "Uh, Dean?"

"Put your arms around him, comfort him," Dean told him. "It's all right."

Slowly, Castiel raised his arms and wrapped them around the boy, patting his back. "It's uh…okay?"

Dean and Castiel looked up to see Sam and Mariah gone. They could still hear them though.

Dean turned to Castiel. "Cas, I need you to get the kids out of here, I'm gonna go see what's going on up there."

Castiel nodded, "Right."

Dean then tried to put Mary down, but the little girl wouldn't let go of his neck. Mary held on, tightening her grip. "Wow, this kid is strong for a three-year-old." He then kneeled down and tried to pry her off of him. "Now Mary, I need you to go with Uncle Cas. Okay?"

Castiel looked down at him. "Uncle?" he asked.

Dean gave the angel a look that said to shut up before returning to his niece. "You have to let go, little one. Your dad and I have some things we have to do and you can't be here when it happens," he explained to her.

But I'm scared, Uncle Dean," she cried, softly from his shoulder. "I want you."

"Uncle Cas will take good care of you, I promise." Dean put his hands to Mary's arms and tried to remove them. He did it, forcefully, trying not to hurt her.

Mary looked at her uncle as tears filled up in her eyes.

"It'll be alright," he repeated.

She stepped back, a couple stepped before running up the stairs. Dean tried to call her back, but she kept on running. Mary ran through the door and down a hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father pointing a stainless steel Taurus PT-92 9mm pistol at her mother. Unfortunately, Mary already knew about guns and that they can kill. She also knew about death. Even though Sam had talked to Ashley about cutting the movies, the damage was already done.

Mary stared in horror at the scene as Dean rounded the corner. "Son of a bitch," he said when he saw he had caught up to his niece too late.

"Daddy?" Mary asked, more scared. "Why do you have a gun?" She was the most confused she had been, the past week. She may have been terrified of her mother now, but she still wasn't sure why her father was pointing it at her.

Sam looked over his right shoulder to see his daughter standing there. He looked at his brother. "Seriously, Dean?" he asked of him.

Dean shrugged, "I tried getting her to go with Cas."

Mariah smiled, "I hardly doubt you would do anything to me with Mary in the room, am I right, Sammy boy?" She was sure right. How could Sam do anything if their three-year-old daughter was standing right there? How do you explain something as killing your child's mother to them? Sam didn't want to do it in the first place, much less have Mary see it.

"Dean, you don't need to be here, either, so get Mary and go!" Sam ordered his brother.

Dean didn't want to leave his brother alone, in case Mariah talked him into letting her go. However, he knew he had to get his niece out of there. Dean made to grab ahold of Mary, who moved from his reach. She hurried over to stand beside her father, grabbing onto his right leg.

Mary looked up at him. "Don't, Daddy," she pleaded. "Don't kill Mommy."

Sam almost choked as tears filled his eyes as he stared down at his daughter. It hurt hearing her tell him not to murder her mother, especially since she didn't know what was going on. Sam kneeled down, setting his gun down on the floor beside him, and pulled Mary into his arms. She was so innocent, the way it should be. How could Sam do it? Even if Dean did take Mary out of there, Sam knew she would ask him about it later and he couldn't lie to her.

While Sam was focused on their daughter, Mariah levitated his gun to her and was about to aim it at him, when out of reflex, Dean pulled out his stainless and custom engraved .45 caliber Colt MK IV Series 80 1911 pistol and shot her in the chest. Luckily, Mary had her face in her father's chest. When they heard the shot, Sam and Mary looked at Mariah, to see her lying in a pool of blood. Sam immediately pulled her head back to his chest as Mary started sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean apologized, "I saw her pull your gun to her and I reacted. I didn't mean to…I was trying to protect you…both."

Sam looked up at his brother. Dean had always been the _shoot-first-ask-questions-later _kind of guy and never been sorry about it. This time, though, Sam could tell that Dean was sorry. "It's okay, Dean," he assured him and returned his attention back to comforting his daughter, crying a little, himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Sam Winchester Story**

Chapter 11

"Jon, hurry up or you'll miss your bus!" Sam was busy making breakfast and preparing Jonathan's lunch for school. He flipped the eggs as the toast popped out from the toaster.

"Coming, Dad!" Jonathan came rushing out from the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a red _Spiderman _T-shirt, with black tennis shoes. He had his _Spiderman _backpack already on his back. Jonathan sat next to his sister, who was already sitting at the table, eating.

Sam scooped the eggs from the pan and placed them on a plate that already had a couple pieces of bacon on it. He spread some butter on one of the pieces of toasted bread and placed it also on the plate and set it on the table in front of his son. "Do you want milk or orange juice?" he asked him.

Jonathan replied, "Orange juice, please."

Sam poured a glass of orange juice for him and set it next to his plate.

"Daddy, is Ashley coming today?" Mary asked her father as she held her fork in her right hand.

"Crap!" Sam mumbled. It had been a long weekend for him. Things had not been the same since what happened Friday. In fact, it was still on everyone's mind. He had come to forgive his brother for shooting Mariah, because Dean reacted and had no other choice. Mary, on the other hand, now hated her uncle. She won't even speak to him. Sam had tried to explain to her, that she was going to kill them, but Mary would have nothing of it. Mariah was still her mother and Mary was very upset that she was gone for good.

Jonathan, at first, loathed his uncle too, but after remembering what his mother did to him, the boy was glad his mother was dead and thanked his uncle a million times. Sam also reminded him that Mariah was still his mother, too and told him to remember the good times they shared. Jonathan reluctantly agreed.

"What is it, Dad?" Jonathan was good at understanding mumbling. He was turned in his chair, facing his father.

"I forgot to call Ashley, last night to let her know I was returning to work today," said Sam, leaning on the counter, on his knuckles.

"Can't Uncle Dean do it?" he asked.

"No!" Mary opposed.

Sam looked over at his brother, who was still asleep on the couch. "I think he's leaving today, Jon," he told him.

Jonathan asked, "How come?"

"Your uncle travels for his job," was all Sam said about that before he walked over, behind the couch. He reached down and tried to shake Dean's shoulder. "Hey Dean, wake up." He kept it up for a few minutes until Dean opened his eyes.

Dean lifted his head. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Are you leaving today?" Sam asked his brother.

"What, can't wait to get rid of me?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I was just asking. I forgot to call our babysitter, last night, and I need someone to watch Mary, and be there when Jon's bus drops him off," he explained. Mary kept trying to protest her uncle babysitting her, until Sam threatened to spank her, after that, Mary kept quiet.

"Yeah, sure, I can stay and watch the kids," Dean agreed. "It'll give me and Mary some time to talk some things over."

"Thanks, Dean, you're a lifesaver." Sam rushed back in the kitchen, pouring some coffee into a coffee thermos. He reminded Jonathan to finish eating and started explaining to his brother, the daily routine. "Mary eats lunch around noon, and takes her nap right afterwards until usually between two and three. Jon's bus arrives around two forty-five. When Jon comes home is when both of them can have a snack. Since Jon's back in school, he's not grounded anymore, but I would like him to at least start on his homework, and if he has any problems I'll help him when I get home."

"And what time is that?" asked Dean.

"Around five o'clock," he replied.

Dean stared at his younger brother. "Five?"

Sam nodded. "Since I took a week off from work, I'm gonna be up to my neck in court cases, this week. I have three today, and I have to meet with a new client. I may actually be home late, tonight. Is that okay with you? I can call and see if our babysitter is available."

"No, no, I can do."

"Thanks, Dean."

A horn was heard from outside. "That's the school bus. If you can do these dishes for me, Dean that would be great help, if not, I'll do them tonight." Sam was busy trying to make sure he had everything. He handed Jonathan his thermo lunchbox that came with his backpack, and grabbed his briefcase. He kissed Mary on the forehead, reminding her to be good and listen to her uncle, before rushing out the door, shouting out good-byes.

Dean called back and also told his nephew to have a good day at school.

Sam and Jonathan hurried down the stairs and over to the parking lot, by Sam's white Ford Focus. Sam kissed his son's forehead and told him to have a great day at school. Jonathan gave his father a hug and ran over to get in line, behind the other kids, getting on. Sam watched his son until the bus closed its doors and drove from the parking lot.

Sam stood there for a brief moment, thinking. It wasn't going to be easy, continuing life with knowing that Mariah was never coming back. He wanted his kids to have a mother, but they and his job took up too much of his time, to start dating again.

He stared ahead for a long time. "Dad, I'm starting to understand what you went through for Dean and me. If you can be a single father, then so can I, I guess. It will be hard without her, but we have done it so far, and we're okay." Sam walked over and got into his car. He started the engine and backed out of the parking space and headed off for work.


End file.
